gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jorah Mormont
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Ostwacht" |Erschienen in =43 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Ser Ranghöchster General der Targaryschen Streitkräfte (Ehemals) Lord der Bäreninsel (Ehemals) |Beiname =Jorah der Andale |Status =Am Leben |Herkunft =Bäreninsel |Fraktion =Haus Targaryen Varys Haus Mormont Goldene Kompanie |Religion =Die alten Götter des Waldes |Kultur =Nordmänner |Familie ={Jeor Mormont} - Vater {Maegen Mormont} - Tante Lyanna Mormont - Cousine Lynesse Hohenturm - Ehefrau (ehemals) |Dargestellt von =Iain Glen |Sprecher =Michael Roll |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Jorah Mormont) |Wappen-mitte = WappenHausTargaryen.PNG|Haus2 = Haus Targaryen}} Ser Jorah Mormont, auch Jorah der Andale (im Original: Jorah the Andal) genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Iain Glen gespielt und tritt gleich in der "Der Winter naht", der ersten Folge der Serie, zum ersten Mal auf. In der Serie Biographie Jorah Mormont ist der Sohn Jeor Mormonts, dem Lord-Kommandanten der Nachtwache, und das ehemalige Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont. Er kämpfte zusammen mit Jaime Lennister, Thoros von Myr, und Jory Cassel bei der Belagerung von Peik. Jorah verlor seinen Rang, nachdem er versuchte, einige Wilderer als Sklaven zu verkaufen, um seine Schulden zu bezahlen. Er floh aus Westeros und lebte zunächst in den freien Städten im Exil. Zunächst als Berater von Daenerys Targaryen und später als Kommandant ihrer Königinnen-Garde wurde er später verbannt. Staffel 1 Zu Daenerys' und Khal Drogos Hochzeit schenkt er ihr ein Buch, in dem Lieder und Historien aus den Sieben Königslanden niedergeschrieben wurden. Später reitet er mit Daenerys und Viserys und berät sie. In Vaes Dothrak will ein Attentäter Daenerys vergiften, aber Jorah durchkreuzt seine Pläne. Dafür erhält er den Dank Khal Drogos. Er bleibt bei Daenerys, als Drogo stirbt und sich sein Khalasar auflöst, zusammen mit nur wenigen anderen. Deshalb gehört er zu denen, die sehen, wie Daenerys in das Feuer steigt und es unverbrannt überlebt. Staffel 2 Daenerys und die übrigen Dothraki reiten durch die Rote Wüste. Aufgrund ihrer augenscheinlichen Hoffnungslosigkeit schickt Daenerys drei Reiter aus, um etwas zu finden. Ein Reiter kommt in Stücke gehackt zurück. Jorah ist einer der wenigen, der dessen Kopf sieht. Später, als das Khalasar Qarth erreicht hat, muss Daenerys „Die Dreizehn“ zuerst davon überzeugen, sie in die Stadt zu lassen. Jorah steht währenddessen direkt neben ihr. Nachdem Daenerys' Drachen gestohlen wurden, sucht er mit vielen anderen nach ihnen. Er folgt ihr zum Rat der Dreizehn. Dort gelingt es Jorah, Daenerys zu beschützen, er kann jedoch nur den Schatten des Hexenmeisters töten, der sie ins Haus der Unsterblichen, wo angeblich ihre Drachen sein sollten, eingeladen hatte und der alle anderen (ausgenommen Xaro Xhoan Daxos) getötet hat. Daenerys will ihre Drachen weiterhin suchen, während Jorah lieber nach Astapor fliehen möchte, da nun Xaro die Stadt beherrscht und der Hexenmeister will, dass sie zu ihm kommt. Da sie aber nicht mitkommen, sondern ihre Drachen wiederhaben will, bleibt er treu an ihrer Seite. Schließlich kommt Daenerys zum Haus der Unsterblichen und Jorah und Kovarro folgen ihr. Daenerys umrundet einmal den Turm, da sie keinen Eingang finden können, während Jorah ihr folgt und Kovarro stehen bleibt. Aber nachdem Jorah Daenerys einmal aus den Augen verliert, ist sie verschwunden, da sie in den Turm gezaubert wurde, und Jorah kommt wieder bei Kovarro an. Daenerys schafft es, ihre Drachen und sich aus dem Turm zu befreien und tötet den Hexenmeister. Dann kommt sie mit einigen Dothraki und auch Jorah zu Xaro, welcher mit Doreah im Bett liegt. Sie stiehlt ihm den Schlüssel und schaut in den Raum, in dem Xaros Reichtum sein soll, aber dieser ist leer. Sie lässt Xaro und Doreah dort einsperren. Jorah sagt zu Daenerys, dass die im Haus vorhandenen Gegenstände dafür ausreichen sollten, ein Schiff, wenn auch ein kleines, zu kaufen. Staffel 3 Jorah begleitet Daenerys weiterhin und ist auf dem Schiff, das sie von Qarth nach Astapor bringt. Außerdem ist er dabei, als Daenerys überlegt, die Unbefleckten zu kaufen - er drängt sie dazu, diese zu kaufen. Später trifft Daenerys ein Mädchen, das einen Ball auf den Boden wirft, aus welchem ein Mantikor, ein giftiger Käfer, entspringt, den ein Fremder mit einem Dolch tötet. Jorah enttarnt diesen Fremden als Ser Barristan Selmy, welcher sich sogleich in Daenerys' Dienste stellt. Daenerys hat sich immer noch nicht entschieden, ob sie die Unbefleckten kaufen soll. Barristan meint, dass es ehrlos ist, Westeros mit Sklaven einzunehmen, während Jorah meint, dass die Unbefleckten perfekt wären, da sie so abgerichtet sind, dass sie nur die töten, die sie töten sollen, und anders als Söldner oder normale Männer nicht vergewaltigen oder plündern. Daenerys entschließt sich schließlich, einen ihrer Drachen, Drogon, an Kraznys mo Nakloz, den Besitzer der Unbefleckten, zu verkaufen, damit dieser ihr dafür alle 8.000 Unbefleckte gibt. Während Kraznys dem zustimmt, versuchen Jorah und Barristan nun, ihr dies auszureden. Doch Daenerys hört nicht auf sie und weist sie zurecht, dass sie ihrer Anführerin nicht in der Öffentlichkeit widersprechen dürfen. Als Daenerys vor Yunkai steht, ist Jorah bei ihr. Sie überlegt, die Stadt einzunehmen, um die dortigen Sklaven zu befreien. Er ist in ihrem Zelt, als der yunkische Sklavenhändler Razdal mo Eraz kommt, um ihr Geschenke zu geben. Er verlässt sie allerdings zornig. Schließlich versuchen sie, die Die Zweitgeborenen auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Doch wird ihnen abweisend begegnet. Doch Daario Naharis bringt sie auf ihre Seite, indem er die anderen Anführer tötet. Schließlich öffnen Jorah, Grauer Wurm und Daario die Tore Yunkais von innen und können so die Unbefleckten hineinlassen, wodurch sie die Stadt einnehmen und die Sklaven befreien. Jorah ist allerdings genervt, weil Daenerys vor allem Daario zuschreibt, dass die Stadt eingenommen wurde. Jorah ist außerdem dabei, als die befreiten Sklaven Daenerys lobpreisen. Staffel 4 Jorah zieht in Daenerys Targaryens Gefolge mit nach Meereen. Er bietet sich als Kämpfer für sie im Duell mit dem Champion der Stadt an, wird von ihr aber als zu wichtig abgelehnt, als dass sie sein Leben gefährden will. Gegen die Kreuzigung der überlebenden Meister der Stadt hat er keine Einwände. Die Nachricht vom Tode Joffrey Baratheons trifft in Meereen ein. Ser Barristan befürwortet, sofort nach Westeros aufzubrechen und Königsmund im Sturm zu erobern, bevor irgendjemand reagieren könnte. Meereen verfügt über genügend Schiffe. Ser Jorah jedoch rät davon ab, da es ihnen an Unterstützung durch einflussreiche Häuser mangelt. Er glaubt, dass die Häuser sich nur auf Daenerys' Seite stellen würden, wenn sie glauben, sie könne siegen, so wie es immer war. Daenerys bittet alle hinaus, behält aber Jorah bei sich. Sie entschuldigt sich indirekt dafür, in Qarth nicht auf ihn gehört zu haben. Sie will in Meereen bleiben, um das Herrschen zu lernen. Eine enormer Vertrauensbeweis gegenüber Ser Jorah. Nachdem Daenaerys Daario den Befehl gab, mit seinen Männern Yunkai zurückzuerobern und die Meister der Stadt ohne Gnade zu töten, gelingt es Jorah Daenerys' Meinung zu ändern und Gnade walten zu lassen. Jorah soll Daario finden und ihm sagen, dass Daenerys es sich anders überlegt hat. Sie ruft ihn jedoch nochmal kurz zurück und trägt ihm auf, Dario zu sagen, er (Jorah) habe ihre Meinung geändert. Dies nimmt er genüsslich zur Kenntnis. Barristan Selmy überreicht Jorah ein Dokument, das Jorah als Spion für König Robert schwer belastet. Jorah erhält von Barristan die Gelegenheit, dies Daenerys selbst zu sagen. Trotz allem, was Jorah für Daenerys getan hat, und obwohl er nicht mehr für Königsmund spioniert, wird er von ihr verbannt und darf ihr nie mehr unter die Augen treten. Staffel 5 In einem Bordell in Volantis entführt Jorah Tyrion Lannister, der in Begleitung von Varys sich auf den Weg zu Daenerys Targaryen befand. Tyrion erkennt schnell, dass sie in ihrem kleinen Segelboot nicht Richtung Königsmund fahren, weshalb er schnell die Identität und Absichten von Mormont erkennt. Um die Verbannung durch die Königin aufzuheben, will er ihr Tyrion als Mörder von Tywin übergeben. Auf ihrer Reise werden sie von mehreren Steinmenschen angegriffen, die sich in einem weit fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Krankheit Grauschuppen befinden. Jorah wird von ihnen angesteckt, verschweigt es jedoch. Die beiden werden von dem Piraten und Sklavenhändler Malko gefangen genommen und an Yezzan zo Qaggaz verkauft. Dieser hat Interesse, seine Sklaven und Krieger beim großen Turnier der Königin zu präsentieren und sie in der Arena kämpfen zu lassen.thumb|250px In einer Vorführung von Yezzans Sklaven bemerkt Jorah die Anwesenheit von Daenerys und offenbart ihr Tyrion als Geschenk. Wieder in Meereen angelangt, stellt Daenerys Jorah und Tyrion zur Rede. Tyrion, der nun vor der Wahl als neue rechte Hand der Königin steht, muss über das Urteil von Jorah entscheiden. Daenerys lässt Jorah nicht hinrichten, verbannt ihn jedoch abermals, um das Wort als Königin bei der ersten Verbannung zu halten. Mormont, der die fortschreitenden Grauschuppen an seinem Arm erkennt, kehrt zu Yezzan zurück, mit der Forderung, beim großen Tournier als bester Krieger zu kämpfen. Falls er siegen sollte, so werde er für ewig Yezzans Sklave sein. Am ersten Tag der Spiele von Meereen tritt Jorah zusammen mit anderen Kämpfern in der Arena an. Er kann sich gegen seine Mitstreiter behaupten. Als die Spiele unterbrochen werden, da die Söhne der Harpyie angreifen, hilft Jorah gemeinsam mit Daario Naharis und den Unbefleckten, Daenerys und Tyrion gegen sie zu verteidigen. Nachdem Daenerys auf Drogon aus Meereen geflohen ist, beschließt er, zusammen mit Daario Naharis nach ihr zu suchen. Staffel 6 Zusammen mit Daario findet er die Stelle an dem das Khalasar Daenerys in Gefangenschaft nahm und nimmt den von Danerys fallen gelassenen Ring in die Hände. Die Grauschuppenkrankheit breitet sich derweil an seiner Hand weiterhin aus. Gemeinsam mit Daario findet er Daenerys in Vaes Dothrak und versucht sie zur Flucht zu überreden, doch Daenerys lehnt ab. Sie befiehlt ihnen den Tempel der Dosh Khaleen zu verbarrikadieren und Jorah sieht mit an wie dieser abbrennt und Daenerys erneut unbeschadet aus dem brennenden Gebäude tritt. Bei der Rückreise nach Meereen offenbart er ihr seine Krankheit und gesteht ihr das Tyrion recht hatte und er sie liebt. Sie verabschiedet ihn unter Tränen und befiehlt ihm eine Heilung zu finden und zu ihr zurückzukehren, wodurch sie seine Verbannung offiziell aufhebt. Staffel 7 Jorah ist in Altsass angekommen und steht derzeit bei den Maestern in einer Zelle eingeschlossen in Behandlung. Als Samwell Tarly Jorahs Essensschüssel mitnehmen möchte, greift der Ritter mit seiner Hand nach der Schüssel und fragt, ob Daenerys bereits Westeros erreicht hätte. Ser Jorah wird von Maester Ebros untersucht, der ihm jedoch keine Hoffnung macht und ihm nur Aufgrund seiner adligen Abstammung noch einen Tag länger in der Zitadelle gewährt. Samwell Tarly versucht noch den Maester mit Hinweis auf die Heilung von Sharin Baratheon umzustimmen, doch Maester Ebros bleibt stur. In der Nacht sitzt Jorah an einem Brief an seine Khaleesi, als Sam mit einem Holzwagen auftaucht. Sam gibt sich als Bruder der Nachtwache zu erkennen und erzählt Jorah von seiner Anwesenheit bei Jeor Mormonts Tod. Jorah erhält etwas Rum und ein Stück Leder zum draufbeißen. Da Sam der Einzige ist der bereit ist die verbotene Operation zur Heilung von Grauschuppen durchzuführen, lässt Jorah es zu und Sam fängt unter den unterdrückten Schmerzensschreien Jorahs an die Grauschuppen mit einem Skalpell zu entfernen. Sams Behandlung schlägt an und Jorah ist völlig geheilt und wird von Erzmaester Ebros entlassen. Jorah bedankt sich bei Sam und gibt an , zu Daenerys zurückkehren zu wollen. Charakter & Erscheinung Ser Jorah Mormont zeichnet sich durch seine analytischen und kämpferischen Fähigkeiten aus. Mehrmals gibt er Daenerys Targaryen wertvolle Ratschläge und rettet ihr damit ihr Leben. Er ist auch sehr sprachgewandt und beherrscht die Sprache der Dothraki perfekt. Des Weiteren verfügt er über ein hohes Allgemeinwissen. Er ist sehr gut über die Lebenweise, Bräuche und Traditionen der Dothraki und anderen Völkern von Essos informiert. Jorah Mormont verfügt über überdurchschnittliche Fähigkeiten mit dem Langschwert. Er war nicht nur einer der zentralen Figuren bei der Eroberung von Peik, er konnte sich gegen den Blutreiter von Khal Drogo namens Qotho im Zweikampf durchsetzen. In den Arenen von Meeren besiegte er Gegner mit unterschiedlichsten Fähigkeiten und Waffen. Er setzte sich auch gegen jüngere und vermeintlich stärkere Kontrahenten durch. Obwohl Jorah in vielerlei Hinsicht dem Idealbild eines Ser entspricht (vor allem dessen Fähigkeiten im Kampf und dessen Mut), hat dieser auch ambivalente und negative Züge. Der Ritter ist sehr angetan von schönen Frauen, die ihn oft zu Taten verleiten, die als unehrenhaft zu qualifizieren sind, wie sein Versuch Wilderer als Sklaven zu verkaufen. Im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Familienmitgliedern der Mormonts ist Ser Jorah kein Anhänger oder Loyalist der Starks. Er hegt eine Abneigung gegenüber Ned Stark, da dieser maßgeblich für die Flucht von Jorah verantwortlich war. Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern A Storm of Swords Jorah reist weiter mit Daenerys. Als sie Qarth verlassen, treffen sie auf einen gewissen Belwas den Starken und dessen Knappen Arstan Weißbart. Die beiden geben an, von Magister Illyrio geschickt worden zu sein, um Daenerys mit drei Schiffen nach Pentos zu bringen. Jorah misstraut den beiden, da Arstan seiner Ansicht zu alt für einen Knappen ist und auch zu viel über Daenerys' Vergangenheit weiß. Auf den Schiffen kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem Jorah Daenerys küsst, weil er sie heimlich liebt, was diese schon lange ahnt. Er bringt sie auch dazu, nach Astapor zu reisen, um ein Heer aus Unbefleckten zu kaufen. Dies lehnt Arstan wiederum ab, da in Westeros die Sklaverei schon seit Jahrtausenden abgeschafft ist und niemand zu einem Heer aus Sklaven überlaufen würde. Daenerys kauft jedoch die Unbefleckten und erobert mit einem Trick Astapor. Später gelingt es ihr auch noch das Heer von Yunkai zu besiegen und die große Stadt Meereen einzunehmen. Jorah erkennt dort, dass Arstan Weißbart niemand anderes als Ser Barristan "der Kühne" Selmy ist. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise da:Jorah Mormont en:Jorah Mormont es:Jorah Mormont fr:Jorah Mormont it:Jorah Mormont lt:Jorah Mormont nl:Jorah Mormont pl:Jorah Mormont pt-br:Jorah Mormont ru:Джорах Мормонт uk:Джорах Мормонт zh:乔拉·莫尔蒙 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Jorah Mormont Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel